Silent Knight A GG Drabble Collection
by daniethegirl
Summary: A collection of Gossip Girl Drabbles -Blair Waldorf feels like a dirty old man, looking up as the length of Serena's endless legs disappear beneath the quiet darkness of her white lacrosse skirt... Season1, from LJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Silent Knight  
Rated: PG-13 and a half**

**Pairing: still not over S and B  
Disclaimer: Blair is a perv but I never owned her...tsk  
Summary: Something PG for the kids... Ahhh winter...**

Blair Waldorf feels like a dirty old man, looking up as the length of Serena's endless legs disappear beneath the quiet darkness of her white lacrosse skirt. The smooth expanse folds and Blair suddenly finds Serena's face close to hers, pure concern etched across it.

"B, are you okay?" Then adds in a lower volume, "I'm so gonna get that Kirsten later."

"You better." Blair hisses as Serena helps her to her feet. Her pristine custom Diadora pleated skirt is now mapped with specks of earth and grass. This makes Blair a teeny bit peevish.

The Waldorf smile, a cross between a snarl and a grin, appears back on her face moments later. Serena swipes Kirsten off her feet in one fluid swing. It's almost gentle.

This will be news. Blair can hear them now.

Kirsten: "I was swiped by Serena van der Woodsen."

(collective gasp here)

K: "I know, how could I be so lucky, right?"

(collective sighs here)

"Thank you." New York is still bathed in twinkling December lights. But these lights dim in comparison to the brightness of Blair Waldorf's eyes as her gaze falls on Serena van der Woodsen.

"You better get use to it. I plan on spoiling us this year." Arms loaded to the hilt with boutique bags, the girls enjoy a short walk down the SoHO. Recently, Danless Serena needs all the fresh air she can get.

"These are great and thank you for them too." Blair holds up the packages for a moment. "But I wasn't talking about the Manolos." Or the Balenciagas, the Pradas, the Ferragamos, nor the other Italian fashion houses that she worships.

Serena stops walking to stare incredulously at Blair. "Not about the Manolos? Did I unwittingly discover the cure for AIDS then?" Blair scoffs and rolls her eyes at her best-slash-something-else-friend's teasing. "It's about the thing with Kirsten." Serena waves one bag laden hand and makes dismissing sounds. Catching the blonde's hand, Blair continues, "No, really. And for all of the things you did for me." A healthy blush creeps to her face that's got nothing to do with the cold winter air.

"S, I wanna say…" Blair clears her suddenly dry throat.

"…that I…" God, why is it so hard.

"I…I appreciate you."

It's Serena's turn to redden. For a moment or two times stops, everything stops and all that remains is Serena, Blair, and the words that are afraid to come out.

Finally, Serena leans in to whisper in Blair's ear. "It's okay, B. I love you too." The words wrap beautifully around Serena's tongue. She decides she's gonna say them often but only to Blair.

To the world they are just two girls sharing a secret on the New York sidewalk. That's exactly what they are, two girls sharing a secret.

_Spotted: Lonely Boy and S having quite a heated chat. So heated, that our poor little poor Lonely Boy left in a huff while S was left looking bothered or stressed or something. _

"Humphrey!" The voice, at first, doesn't register to Dan's memory.

"Hey Daniel Humphrey!" Then, there's no mistaking it.

"Hello Blair." Dan turns to face…

"I want to rip your eyes out right now." …yup, the full Waldorf wrath. "You're only spared coz my manicure's fresh."

A passive Blair's pretty scary. An angry Blair's decidedly terrifying.

"You don't go near Serena again, understand? One wrong move, Humphrey, and you're ruined. I swear it." She didn't even need to raise her voice or put on an angry face. The cool voice from an equally cool face delivers the poison just fine.

Dan can only rub his tightly clenched jaw and watch the sway of Blair's hips as she purposely strides away. Serena caught him sharing a kiss with Vanessa. It was lapse in judgment on his part. He blames it on too much tequila, reminiscing of the past, and laughter. Oh God for a guy who only wants snow for Christmas, maybe he'd gone too far wanting Serena. He is lucky to have had her. He is a big jerk to do what he did to her.

He finally finds the courage to speak with her. Courage he finds, but Serena a little difficult to locate. When he finally does, he wishes he doesn't. She's laughing, walking at a well lit sidewalk, arms loaded with shopping bags and she's with, of course, Blair. There's no surprise there.

As he slowly backs away, careful not to attract any attention, he realizes what he should have a long, long time ago. It's to where Serena belongs; bathed in light, amidst riches, and basking in the glow of Blair Waldorf.

_Spotted: Lonely Boy nursing a broken heart. Where does a knight go after losing his lady to a princess?_


	2. A BlairBear Confession

**Title:** A Bbear Confession  
**Characters:** S/B  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers: none**  
**Summary:** Blair contemplates while kissing S...

Will it make me a bitch if I pull Serena away from Nate and their passionate kissing right now? God, please say yes.

Nathaniel Archibald is such a cock sometimes. First, I catch him mashing mouths and whatever else with that ambitious, overgrown (at least on places that matters namely the tits), poor little poor downtown girl Jenny. Now, he's exchanging spit with my on-again off-again bestfriend. What's next? Maybe, a threesome with Isabel and Katie? A little Hurt-Me session with Vanessa? If it's gonna be the latter, I hope Vanessa hurts him real BADLY.

Back to my main interest. Will I or will I not? Serena's too drunk. Knowing her, she probably might not even remember all this tomorrow. Natey still won't have her affections in the morning. I, on the other hand, always seem to have her affections whether I like it or not.

Appearance is everything in our fucked-up, champagne-as-water world. I should do something about Serena crawling off Nate onto my lap. I should push her away. In fact, I have my hands on each of her thighs about to do just that. Ok, maybe after the kiss.

Hah! This is more fun than I thought. I can feel Nate's eyes boring holes through us. Who's the cock now?!

Elenore's gonna throw a fit tomorrow or whenever she hears about this. Yey! She's finally gonna realize I'm alive.

I can't believe how much I'm enjoying this kiss. How could I not. It has benefits and definitely feels good. It's like eating butter, minus the fat.

As to the appearance thingy, I can always blame this on hormones or booze. Or genes. My Daddy's gonna be ecstatically gay when he hears about this. Ecstatically gay. Shesh.

I gotta give it to Serena. She always knows what I need, when I need it. I think it's high time I make her my different on-again, off-again.

_Whachathink?_


	3. Try As They Might

**Title:** try as they might...  
**Author: daniethegirl**  
**Characters:** Waldsen(Serena/Blair)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers: none**  
**Summary:** what goes on between them are just theirs...

Good morning New York. We all know what mornings are for. Yes, it's a time for hot news and grapevine fresh gossip. Can you smell the scent of the morning breeze and brewed scandal?

_Last night, S was spotted outside The Supper with Lonely Boy. Does this mean they are getting back together? As they say, actions speak volumes._

Serena van der Woodsen stared at the photos of her and Dan Humphrey. Surely, whoever sees the images would think they were back together. Did she really touch his face that sweetly? She definitely couldn't remember, but it surely looked like it.

With a sigh, she shut her Macbook then rolled to her back. She consoled herself with the fact that there are some things Gossip Girl doesn't know. YET.

"Gossip Girl should really get a life. She needs to get laid sometimes." From the doorway, Blair Waldorf strode into the bedroom straight to Serena's bed. She always acts like she owns the room, even the air that Serena's breathing. Partly, it's true. "I mean, doesn't she have better things to do than spy on other people?" The cool brunette plopped down next to her bestfriend.

"Oh come on B, she's just trying to entertain." Truth be told, Serena kinda likes the attention but she's not gonna tell that to Blair. "Besides, you love her gossips and she knows it. Like what she always says…'you know you love me.'"

Blair scoffed at Serena's Gossip Girl impersonation. "I so do not love her. Ok, maybe a teensy bit." She made a tiny gap between her thumb and pointer fingers to illustrate. "And…and she's so wrong about you and Lonely Boy." She turned to Serena only to find the blonde already staring at her. They shared knowing smiles that Gossip Girl could never catch.

xoxoxoxo

Blair closed her Chemistry book. The subject always had been a breeze for her so she could relax and watch her classmates slave over the exercise. Spying movement, she glanced over her bestfriend. Serena looked relieved when she did. "What?" Blair mouthed. The blonde flashed her sidekick and mouthed Gossip Girl back. Blair fished her own mobile from her tote bag.

_Is B N-less but not dateless?_

Last Saturday, B and her Mystery Boy were seen leaving a private art exhibit at Downtown. Her date had his hood on the whole time.

_Who could lucky guy, that B's been seen kissing after the event inside her car, be? I have this feeling we'll find out soon enough._

Blair typed in a message to Serena.

honeyB: She's gud. At downtown? Unbelievable.  
soulS: Ye, but not that gud.  
hB: You left sumtin in my rum,tho.  
sS: No shit. I'll cum over & get 8 2nyt. Eric's been luking 4 that hoodie 4 lyk 4ever.


End file.
